darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 11
Recap ]] 9th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The party, just gifted with the Sunrise Maiden, leave the Drift Rock. Daevaethan in the Captain's seat, Carmen is piloting, Gentoo at engineering and Riggs at weapons. The ship heads towards the Absalom Station. The Sunrise Maiden is then attacked by a Corpse Fleet Cairncarver. The Corpse Fleet is a renegade armada of Eoxian starships that Eox has officially severed ties to. The Sunrise Maiden and the Cairncarver fire back and forth. As they fight, the undead from the ship hails the Sunrise Maiden saying that they will bne able to join them as undead soon. The Cairncarver is in a bad shape and the party asks them to surrender. When they refuse, the party fire again, and badly damage their ship, glitching the Cairncarver's engines, before destroying their ship. Gentoo suggests hailing Absalom Station in order to stop "The Hippocampus" as it docks with Space Goblin Tee-Hee Kaboom & Commander Hebiza Eskolar onboard. Daevae tries to give Carmen's Starfinder badge number, but Carmen covers her badge, so Daevae give his own number. Daevae asks for "The Hippocampus" to he held in dock and no one is to board it. Air Traffic Control say the shuttle is with Port Authority. Daevae implies there is something is on-board "The Hippocampus" that they don't want anyone to see. After the call is over, the party discuss if they want to tell Abassador Gevalarsk Nor that Commander Eskolar is in "The Hippocampus". Carmen and Gentoo don't care, Riggs says that Ambassador Nor probably already knows. The party decide not to send a message. The Sunrise Maiden eventually makes it back to Absalom Station and docks. The party as the disembark are mobbed by reporters, addressing the party by name, and asking for details of the mission. Gentoo tells the reports that no statements are going to be made at this time. The party get escorted away by Security off to another room. Security tells the party that they arrested Tee-Hee Kaboom. The party are then told that Tee-Hee Kaboom didn't steal "The Hippocampus" and it was just programmed to return after a set amount of time, and the party were just forgotten to be told. The party is outraged. The Security Officer then adds that someone leaked the footage from the Security Drone to the press, and that is why the reporters were at the docks. He says some "Starfinder Agents" came by to collect the "large crate" from the shuttle already, but the party is free to get the rest of their belongings. Riggs is concerted about these "Starfinder Agents" since they took Commander Eskolar's pod, and demands to find out who they are and where they took the package. While Security is looking into the matter, the party go to "The Hippocampus" and recover their loot. They confirm that Commander Eskolar's pod is gone. Daevae apologises to the Camera Drone for failing to get the Commander to the Ambassador, and tearfully sends the Camera Drone to head home The Security Officer comes back, saying the 4 Starflinder Agent's credentials checked out, and they told them they took it back to HQ. The party panic and start chasing after the camera drone, which starts to fly away faster. Gentoo distracts the drone by making a nearby billboard glitch, and seizes it. The party then head over to the Lorespire Complex where the Starfinder Society is. The party soon get a meeting with Chiskisk. They are paid 250 credits each. The party ask about the big crate and Chiskisk says no one from starfinder was sent to "The Hippocampus" to take anything. Chiskisk tries to ask the party about the mission, but the party is focused on getting the large crate back. The party manage to negotiate an extra 50 credits each, and Chiskisk asks for the data they took from the console on the Drift Rock. Daevae transfers the data over. The data is analysed. Eventually Chiskisk says the symbols in the computer had been encounted before, a Halkueem Zan found text just like this just under 300 years ago. Halkueem Zan however was considered unreliable. Halkueem Zan's findings were donated to the Qabarat University of Xenoarchaeology and Xenoanthropology on Castrovel. The party are disinterested, but will do the job for Medical Bay to be installed on their ship. Chiskisk says that is outside the budget, but they can supply engineers to install a medbay if the party get their own funds together for it. The party agree. The party are given the name of a postdoctoral student, Whaloss, who has worked with the Starfinder Society in the past. Once they get Halkueem Zan's notes, they will follow any leads they find. Category:Dead Suns Episodes